Power supplies and power converters are used in a variety of electronic systems. Electrical power is generally transmitted over long distances as an alternating current (AC) signal. The AC signal is divided and metered as desired for each business or home location. As desired, the AC signal is converted to direct current (DC) for use with individual electronic devices or components. Modern electronic systems often employ devices or components designed to operate using different DC voltages. Accordingly, different DC-DC converters, or a DC-DC converter that supports a wide range of output voltages, are needed for such systems. There are many different DC-DC converter topologies. The available DC-DC converter topologies differ with regard to the components used, the amount of power handled, the input voltage(s), the output voltage(s), efficiency, reliability, size, cost and/or other characteristics.
One existing DC-DC converter topology uses a feedback circuit to adjust the amount of power provided to the converter output node based on a variable load. Due to imperfections of components and/or variance in electrical system design (a DC-DC converter is part of a larger electrical system) some converter output voltage ripple is common. The converter output voltage ripple adds noise in an electrical system. In the existing DC-DC converter topology, the converter output voltage ripple has a variable frequency that is not easily filtered from an electrical system.